<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're free by Blossomdriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799529">We're free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver'>Blossomdriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Stanley Parable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Escape Pod Ending, Humanized The Narrator (The Stanley Parable), M/M, Mute Stanley (The Stanley Parable), Post-Escape Pod Ending, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do The Narrator and Stanley do with there new found freedom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Narrator/Stanley (The Stanley Parable)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you had told me two days ago i would be writing the stanley parable fanfiction i would have said "yeah that sounds about right."</p><p>look 2020 is weird enough, me writing fanfics for these 2 is just something that happens.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Stanley wasn't sure how long he'd been lying there in the grass. Sensing the warmth of the sun beat down on his face and entire body. He reveled in it. It was like a hug, big and warm and comforting. </p><p>He opened his eyes, watching as large white clouds roll on by overhead. Stanley wants to reach a hand out, thinking he can grab hold of them if he tries. Childish, he thinks.</p><p>A gentle breeze rolls by, making the fabric of his close ruffle in the wind. Blades of grass tickled his neck, and the man felt a laugh bubble at the back of his throat. Was there ever a time that Stanley had laughed?</p><p>Something was missing, however. Where was The Narrator? Stanley hasn't heard from him in a while, and it was beginning to make the man anxious. He had escaped the office - the "game" with him. Yet, it was unusual for the other to be so quiet. No constant monologue that Stanley both loves and hates. </p><p>Stanley sits up and begins to look around. The grass field they were in stretched for miles and miles, and yet there was no sign of the Narrator. Though where would you even look for when a disembodied voice has no physical form? </p><p>The man began to panic. Getting up onto his feet, Stanley retraced back to the escape pod, to make sure that this was real. What if he was still trapped in the game, stuck on an endless loop, that this "ending" would result in the same conclusion. Just another reset.</p><p>"Stanley?" The voice was concerned. The call of his name halts Stanley in his tracks. It was stupid to think of how much pain The Narrator has caused him. Even the man could find some form of relief in hearing his voice. </p><p>Letting out an over-dramatized sigh, Stanley turns around. Though what was standing behind him was nothing he could expect. </p><p>There was a tall man, a few inches taller than Stanley himself. Brown hair styled back while it gray at the sides. The man was well dressed. A dress shirt and tie, a black sweater vest, and a tweed jacket draped over his shoulders. Black dress pants and black shoes rounded out the outfit.</p><p>Thin rimmed glasses covered up blue and yellow eyes. If the color wasn't enough to give it away, the way they looked was far too bright and vibrant to be human. As if they're made with LED's instead. </p><p>"Stanley?" The man asked again. And when he opened his mouth, the force hit Stanley like a pick-up truck.</p><p>This was The Narrator, but how? Stanley was the only physical being in the escape pod, and he didn't see the other at all when he emerged. </p><p>The Narrator was confused by Stanley's sudden array of emotions that flashed across his face, and he looked down at himself, humming.</p><p>"Oh, yes, I should have mentioned this," He said, fixing his tie. "Now that we're both free, I believed that having a human body would be more efficient." </p><p>Stanley opens his mouth to ask something, to ask how is that even possible. But no words came from his mouth. Still coming off of the shock. That the individual that has mocked him in the past now has a face to match the voice. </p><p>Stanley takes a step forward. Reaching out a hand and resting it on The Narrator's shoulder, feeling the rough fabric of the tweed under his fingertips. </p><p>This was real. </p><p><em> The Narrator </em> was real.</p><p>"Yes, it's surprising, I know," The Narrator said, taking hold of Stanley's hand, taking it off of his shoulders. Stanley ignores the warmth that spreads across his cheeks at the slightest touch of the other. He ignored the part of his brain that had wondered what that would be like. </p><p>Stanley shakes his head lightly, as not to arouse suspicion. Needing to clear his thoughts. It wasn't the time for this.</p><p>Neither one said anything for a while. Which Stanley was still getting used to. He can only imagine The Narrator was as well. He wasn't the one to be quiet. That was Stanley's role. </p><p>"So Stanley," The Narrator starts, "What do we do now?" Stanley pondered for a moment. </p><p>"I don't know," Stanley signed. </p><p>"Then I think that's the adventure, isn't it?" The Narrator added on. "Finding out what to do next, together?" </p><p>Stanley liked that, together. They both had the freedom to make their own choices. They were going to do it together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one day learn how to end fics properly<br/>cringe culture is dead</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>